Mr Simple
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Or, "5 Times Roxanne Hit Albus and the 3 Times She Should've." M&MWP. Drabble. 1st romantic ROXANNE/AL! Oh, he was such a pushover and she was always more of a wizard than he'd ever be. Mention if used, thx.


**Mr. Simple**

A HariPo drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by me, so please gimme a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in Mor's and my forum, "Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings Fan Stories," found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ forum /Mew_and_Mors_Weird_Pairings_Fan_Stories /76194 /** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum FUN! Note: The title comes from the song by the Kpop band Super Junior. I love that song. X3

- ^-^3

There were too many of them, and too young, and too young together.

It bothered Roxanne, how she had so many possible playmates but still felt left alone. It was fine when she had her twin, Freddie. But then Freddie was friends with Lorcan, and the others her age all had their own groups.

Except Al. He knew what it was like to be alone.

Al was his dad's favorite and his siblings' least favorite. Honestly, Roxie didn't blame them. Who'd like to look into eyes that green anyway? And then there was the whiny, crybaby part of him.

Roxanne was best at making him cry. He told her she had a scary face when they were little. So she rubbed dirt all over his pale cheeks and he bawled for what felt like hours.

His eyes had never looked greener.

Their parents scolded her and told her to make up with him. It hurt when her father, the joker, told her in all seriousness to fix things with Al. She went outside, to where he stood in the Burrow's garden, green eyes rimmed with red. And she thrust a flower at him.

Albus Severus Potter would be the only boy to whom Roxanne Illustra Weasley would ever give flowers.

It sort of became a running joke between them. They ended up in such an odd little friendship after that, and the others would look at them and say, "Go figure, a Nargle only makes sense with another Nargle." Whatever that meant. The thing wass, their friendship was a sort of non-friendship, but that was kinda how they preferred it.

And in the meantime, Al would be a green-eyed crybaby awaiting each flower Roxie gave him.

It happened at the strangest times, too.

First, Al cried when he got Sorted into Slytherin. Roxanne's present: A smack on the cheek and a daisy. A year later, she was Sorted into Gryffindor. He got the same deal.

So it was kind of odd. They didn't really _talk_-talk, but her violent personality followed up by a bit of kindness—it seemed to work for them. The others didn't know it and frankly neither did they, how close they grew.

But Roxanne had to wonder. He had his first trip to Hogsmeade without her. What did that get him? Two punches in his arm and a lily. He left her to study for her O.W.L.s on her own when his best mates, Scorpius and Rose, turned up. The consequence? She twisted his arm behind his back until he had tears in his eyes and then she shoved a rose at him.

Why was he always abandoning her? Was her face still that scary? Didn't he still feel a tad bit alienated as they'd always been since they were little?

Then he got a girlfriend. Calytrix Zabini was a sweet Gryffindor girl who did not take after her pureblood parents. She was pretty with dark eyes and deeply tanned skin, having come from a white mother and black father. She really was quite pretty, and Al was taken with her.

He knew Roxie would find out. Roxanne, though not a gossip, had a way of finding out everything. So she knew about them in no time.

She actually even went to confront him about it. She was going to ask him why he just hadn't said anything sooner. She'd even opened her mouth when they stole a moment in a quiet, empty hallway.

But then she realized Callie looked an _awful_ lot like her…and Roxanne started crying. The tears just came dripping down her cheeks and Al blushed and freaked, wondering what had happened and if he'd done something wrong.

She turned away and ran. There were no flowers that time, but—then again—he hadn't physically hit her. And he'd never made any promises to give _her_ flowers anyway.

Roxanne cursed under her breath. He had always been such a simpleton and weak character—it was no wonder he put up with her; he didn't know how to handle her and he'd never raise his wand to her. But did he really have to be _that_ obvious?

And it was even more painfully obvious when he broke up with Calytrix Zabini.

She almost hit him then. Roxanne came very close to doing so. She really did, honest.

But when Al said he couldn't believe he'd ever thought of her face as scary, she crumpled in his arms and let him say "Orchideous" and it was amazing to think that a first kiss could ever be so exhilarating. But she had to wonder if it was the orchids' fault.

So, no, she didn't hit him then. But she did reach for an orchid and tuck it behind his ear, his green eyes shining, when he went to kiss her again.

- ^-^3

**:D A bit of jumbled thoughts, but I could get as in to them as I am LucyFreddie—another M&MWP per yours truly, thankies very much. And poor Callie! I actually like that OC of mine. :( But still—good for Roxibus! XD There **_**are**_** weak guys who fall for strong girls like Roxie. ;]**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki :D**


End file.
